


Just Right

by ambitchousdelight



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Jughead Jones, Betty and Jughead are step siblings, Cheryl and Toni don't get along at first, Eventual Smut, Eventually Archie and Veronica Will be step siblings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hiram Lodge Will Die Eventually, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Never dated, Polyamory, Rewrite of everything basically, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Slow Burn, Swangsvee, fred andrews is a Good Dad, idk what these tags are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitchousdelight/pseuds/ambitchousdelight
Summary: When Southside High shut down, Sweet Pea and his boyfriend Fangs had been excited for a number of reasons. A, they were going to the same school that provided more options for the future and was actually pretty decent besides the jocks. B, they gained more options to test and choose from until they found the perfect fit to be the third in their relationship. As months went by, they experienced two major trial and errors in their search. One, had been too sexual and refused to spend any quality time with them. Two, was more focused on spending time together which was nice, but the hormonal boys wanted sex in their relationship as well so ultimately called it quits. Just as the two of them were about to call it quits with search, and stick with each other. Fate seemed to intervene as Veronica Lodge, the fallen New York princess comes to Riverdale to escape her father's scandal. It doesn't happen instantly, but all of them will know that she was just the perfect fit to turn this duo into a trio.The first one was too much. The Second one was too little. The Third was just perfect.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New girl, Veronica Lodge catches the eye of Serpent couple Fangs and Sweet Pea.

Veronica Lodge, rarely, in her life has experienced the bubble of nerves in her stomach. The type that can flutter like butterflies, causing your stomach to churn and you to feel uncomfortably nauseous. She was a Lodge, after all, she had to radiate confidence in her every step. She couldn't show any sign of weakness that would bring others who attended Spence to look down upon her. She had to be strong like her father taught her. It wasn't until the downfall of her father, the day she watched him get taken away in handcuffs that she allowed herself to be weak and cry in her mother's arms. Whispers of harsh, crude things that were plastered on social media had opened her eyes to the monster she truly was. One of the reasons, she was so grateful that her father's arrest happened in the middle of summer it gave the two Lodge women a chance to break away from the scandalous life she lived before. Riverdale was a chance for her to start new, become a better person than the carbon copy of Gossip Girl's Blair Waldorf she was beforehand, maybe, that's why she felt the nerves in her stomach as she stared at the high school from the back of the black town car. 

 

"You got this Miss Lodge," Smithers spoke from the front of the car. 

 

"I  _hope_  you're right,"

 

Veronica mumbled under her breath, shifting her brown eyes to send a look of gratitude before she took a deep breath and let it out.  _You got this_. She opened the door to the car, taking a step out of the car. Her brown eyes shifted around the school, that clearly hadn't been redecorated since the 1940s, it looked like. Aware that most eyes turned to look at the new girl, for a moment she felt the confidence waver before she looked down at her pearl necklace. "I got this," she mumbled to herself before walking away from the town car. As she passed through the courtyard, she saw a series of leather jackets with the same snake on the back of their jackets, to her left while to her left was a series of guys wearing of Letterman jackets. All had their eyes on her, but Veronica walked passed them, her head held high. Reminding herself that she had dealt with worse in New York.

 

She clenched her teeth when one of the jocks cat-called her, turning her head to glance behind her. Her gaze shifting as she tried to found the culprit before she collided into a hard chest and stumbled back a bit, their hands reached forward and wrapped her arms to keep her still.  She had noticed the leather jacket around their shoulders, and he was considerably taller than her, looking rather annoyed that he had to stop her from falling to the ground.

 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." 

 

"No, you weren't," 

 

Veronica nodded her head in agreement and moved past him. She looked over her shoulder to find him watching after her, a little smirk curling on his lips when she caught him. She shifted her attention back and focused on where she was going rather than the gang member she had left behind checking her out. Inside the school was calmer, she had found her way to the office without anyone's prying eyes on her, watching to see if she would crumble under pressure. As she entered the office, she placed a smile on her face.

 

"Hello, I'm Veronica Lodge," she told the woman who looked upon hearing the door. 

 

'Right this way, miss. I'll call your tour guide, Spence just faxed your old school records in." 

* * *

 

"Remind me again, why I have to go with you?" Fangs asked with a roll of his eyes, Toni had been called to the office and he didn't get much choice in the matter when she grabbed his leather jacket and tugged him into the school. She sent him a look, "Possible deniability," Toni whispered just as the two entered the office. His eyes shifted to the raven-haired female who's back faced him. He looked her up and down. Fangs had heard that Veronica Lodge, the daughter of Hiram Lodge, would be attending the school but had no idea she would look like this. Fangs rolled his tongue over his lower lip, a smile tugging across his lips when she turned around. She was beautiful, that was no doubt but he wasn't stupid, all of Riverdale High heard about the mean girl streak she had in her.

 

"I'm sorry to pull you away from your friends," Mrs. Abram, the office sectary spoke, with a sickly sweet smile on her face and disgust in her tongue. She turned her eyes from them, Toni and him sharing a look. The northsiders still had yet to expect that the Serpents emerged from the southside and 'invaded' Riverdale High or if you asked Cheryl and Jason Blossom, before his death, the Serpents were polluting the fresh air of Riverdale High with the toxic 'Southside Scum' but it was either transfer to Riverdale or drive an your to the next town do Greendale and attend school there.

 

"Veronica it's no trouble I could try Betty again," 

 

"No thank you, they'll do just fine," 

 

Fangs smirked a bit as Veronica shrugged the teacher's hand off and walked over to them. Her eyes rolling, clearly unnerved by how the sectary treated them.

 

"Veronica Lodge," she held a hand out to Toni than him, her eyes shifting to look him up and down which caused him to a smirk bit. 

 

"Toni Topaz, this is my friend Fangs Fogarty," Toni introduced. 

 

Fangs shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you," he winked as he backed out of the door.  Turning to walk down the hall with them. 

"Do they always treat you like that?"

 

"It's fine, we're used to it. People judge what they can't understand,' Toni shrugged it off and began her tour. 

Fangs remained silent as he walked at their side, his mouth opened when Veronica asked what the scene was. His eyes narrowed a bit as Kevin Keller came up behind him, answering her questions. "That's only on the north side, " Fangs piped up earning Veronica's attention. "You really want fun, you should come to the southside." he saw the look Kevin had given him, it was clear that he was attracted to the Serpents but wouldn't dabble in darkness which is why he winked at Kevin just to be amused by the slight blush on his cheeks. 

 

"Veronica Lodge, this is Kevin Keller, he's--" 

 

"Gay. Thank god, let's be best friends," 

 

"Is it true what they say about your dad?"

 

Fangs had noted the way Veronica tensed up, how her jaw clenched for a moment. Her demeanor changed from friendly to mean girl, it was clearly a sensitive topic. 

 

"That he's the devil incarnate? I stand by my father." Veronica crossed her arms underneath her bust. "Does everyone here know?" She studied the expression on their faces. "Great ten minutes in and I'm already the Blue Jasmin of Riverdale High," she turned around and walked from them. Fangs watched her walk away, all through what her father had done was wrong, her loyalty hadn't wavered and it caused Fangs to smile for a bit.

 

"Smooth Keller, wanna add more salt to the wound?," Fangs said hitting his shoulder and walking after Veronica with Toni.

 

Fangs caught up with Veronica before Toni, grabbing the wrist of her to slow down. "Hey, " his voice was gentle. "We won't judge, the Southside Serpents know how it is to get your name dragged through the mud by Alice Cooper." He pulled his hand back with a smile on his lips. 

 

"At least with the two of us, you won't have to fear judgment," Toni said when she finally caught up with them. 

 

"Why is that?" 

 

"Because you're standing by your father, and even if was displayed as a monster throughout all media, you're still doing it. Serpents know a thing or two about loyalty," 

* * *

 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes as his boyfriend dragged him to the cheer tryouts, he was indeed shocked that Veronica had managed to convince Toni to try out of the squad even though it was probably a fail. He would stay just in case Tony needed their help to put the jocks and Cheryl Blossom in her place. All though, Toni usually had no problem with putting the redheaded bitch in her place. He sat beside Fangs on the bleachers, his eyes glued to the court as Betty and Veronica finished their audition with Toni. Cheryl, however, opened her mouth and discarded Toni with a look, and began to open her mouth. "Fire? She's looking for fire? Toni is a better dance than all those vixens including her," he chuckled at Fangs being offended. "Just wait for it, Tiny will put the redheaded bitch in her place and we can leave," he sounded hopeful.  
  
"You haven't seen our big finish yet," Veronica said loudly, he raised a brow when she turned to Betty and whispered something no one could hear. The raven-haired girl pulled the blonde in for a kiss. He elbowed Fangs and laughed, the shocked expression on the northside princess face had been more than amusing.   
  
"Check your sell-by date ladies, faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994. Let's move onto the interview process, that is if Toni. Do you even know how to be had during an interview, growing up on the wrong side of the tracks? I'm surprised you know how to eat with a fork, so moving on," Cheryl's shrilled tone broke the air, Sweet Pea moved closer with a glare but saw the look that Tony set him. "Betty, how's your sister doing?"   
  
"She's doing fine, Thanks for asking,"   
  
"Veronica has Betty told you about her sister yet," putting Veronica on the spot and in the middle of her sick game. Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, he tuned out Cheryl and Betty going back and forth trying to tell the story of the Northside Prince and the Northside Princess who fell in love, a modern day Romeo and Juliet. He turned his attention to Fangs as Cheryl began insisting that Betty tears her a new one. "If she doesn't Tiny wil," he whispered to his boyfriend and turned his attention back to the court.  
  
"Veronica, welcome to the River Vixens. Toni, Betty better luck next time,"   
  
"Wait, what?" Veronica asked with a confused expression, "Because Toni was born on the Southside and you couldn't bully Betty into being a bitch?"   
  
"I need girls with fire on my squad,"   
  
"I know what you need, Cheryl,"   
  
"Yeah, I think the entire southside knows what she needs," Sweet Pea whispered, Fangs elbowed him in the gut and hushed him.  
  
"Because I know who you are, you would rather people fear than like you so you traffic in fear in terror and intimidation," Sweet Pea's eyes remained on Veronica as she spoke. "You're rich so you've never been held accountable but I'm living proof that certainty, that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown it won't last, eventually there will be a reckoning," he smirked a bit as she moved closer, "Or maybe that reckoning is now, and maybe that reckoning is me,"   
  
Sweet Pea and Fangs exchanged a quick look before flickering their attention back to the scene.  
  
"Betty, Toni and I come as a matching set. You want one? You take us all." Veronica said. "You wanted fire sorry, _Cheryl bombshell,_ my specialty's ice,"   
  
Cheryl visibly took a breath in, her eyes darting from Veronica to Toni and Betty who stood behind. "Welcome to the team, both of you,"   
  
Sweet Pea licked his lips, his eyes flickering in amusement as Veronica put Cheryl in her place, the stony features of Cheryl crumbling a little bit and she gave in. He whistled as he clapped his hands along with Fangs cheering her on. He wouldn't lie but watching someone, who wasn't like his sister put Cheryl in her place had turned him on a little bit. He walked over to Tony with Fangs, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Congrats Tiny, you found someone who is almost as horrifying as you and she's just as small,"   
  
"Well not everyone can be blessed with long limbs,"   
  
Sweet Pea's eyes flickered to the black-haired girl, from the corner of his eye he saw Toni roll her eyes.  
  
"Veronica this is Sweet Pea, Fang's boyfriend,"   
  
"Pleasure to meet you," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This isn't my first time posting to Archive ( and won't be my last ) however, this is my first time writing a polyamorous ship, please bear with me and any advice you might share is welcomed. I'm shooting to upload every week, hopefully, it works out.  
> Some other fanfiction is in the works. Alright, have a nice day, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Please forgive the writing in this chapter, I know it's weak and not my best work but it shall get better, I promise.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea and Fangs go on a date instead of going to homecoming. Veronica attends a party thrown by Cheryl and goes into a closet with Archie Andrews. Nothing happens. Betty doesn't believe her but Toni does.

Sweet Pea stood off to the side of the pool table, with Fangs beside him as he kept his eyes on Tall Boy who was angling up for a shot. He was calm, Sweet Pea has beaten Tall Boy countless times in the past and he was confident he would win this round. He smirked as his opponent finally took a shot but the cue ball struck a rail instead of a ball, his smirk widened as he heard Tall Boy curse under his breath. He took a step up, walking to the side as he looked over the positions of the ball, looking for the right angle to win this game.  He chalked his cue stick and lined up the angle for his shot and took the hit, smirking as the cue ball knocked into his final ball, the angle sending it into the eight ball, pocketing both. 

 

"I believe you owe me twenty dollars,"  Sweet Pea took a step back from the table, handing the cue stick to another serpent who stepped up to take on Tall Boy. He could hear Fangs snickering behind him as he held out his hand under Tall Boy's glare as the older man slammed the money into his hand. He took a step back and looking at Fangs as Tall Boy grabbed his shoulder. "Problem Tall Boy?" he asked as he turned back around, he knew that Tall Boy was furious for losing to a teenager.

 

"I want a chance to win back my money boy," 

  
"Try again tomorrow, I have plans," 

 

Sweet Pea turned his back to Tall Boy and walked away from the pool table with Fangs. He wrapped an arm around Fangs shoulder as they walked out of the Whyte Wyrm. Most of the serpents didn't have a problem with them together, there had been a few Tall Boy, included that were homophobic but Sweet Pea didn't care. He only stayed in line, with minimal touching here and there in the public of the Whyte Wyrm. As long as no one spoke down to him or Fangs, he had no problem going without touching his boyfriend or giving him a kiss in public. He shook his head and walked to the motorcycles, as turned to look at Fangs. 

 

"Let's go out on a date," 

  
  
A smile appeared on his face to match Fangs, before he leaned down and stole a kiss. Tonight, Riverdale was hosting homecoming but Sweet Pea and Fangs didn't want to attend with the night most likely ending up with him in handcuffs for getting into a fight with Clayton or Mantle. He pulled back and stared up his truck waiting for Fangs to get in before he took off down the street. He wasn't a romantic usually, but he knew that Fangs had been missing out on a lot since they moved to Riverdale High. None of them were prepared for the Southside to come to the NorthSide, there were a few perks here and there, more serpents and less Ghoulies, toilets that flush and textbooks that don't fall apart after flipping a page but the Northsiders still feared the gang, and often made a point to exclude them.

 

He stopped off by Pop's and grabbed two milkshakes, fries, and two burgers before going down to Sweetwater River. After they stopped, Fangs grabbed the blanket from the back while Sweet Pea grabbed the food in his arms and met his boyfriend around at the trunk. He grinned as Fangs pulled down the tailgate and placed the blanket over the cool metal before climbing up, he leaned in and stole another kiss from Fangs as he tried to grab the milkshakes from Sweet Pea. Smiling into the kiss before pulling away and setting the food in the middle and sitting on the tailgate. He looked up to the sky as he tossed a fry in his mouth.

 

"Who knew you could be such a romantic," Fangs leaned over and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek

 

"Shut up," Sweet Pea shook his head with a chuckle. 

* * *

"I'm not doing that," Veronica protested as Cheryl decreed it was Veronica who would be going in the closet with Archie Andrews.  She could feel Betty tense at her side, fro the corner of her eye she saw the tears that began to brim in the blondes eye. Veronica knew she should've have insisted no to go the afterparty at Thornhill but she saw the way Archie's eyes lit up at the sound of the party and jumped in to help Betty, after teaming up with Kevin to help Betty get her endgame. Her eyes narrowed at Cheryl, the redhead clearly was amused by Veronica resisting and crossed her arms under her chest to push her breasts up more as she turned to face Archie. Veronica shifted her attention to Betty who was close to tears. The raven-haired girl stood on her feet and glared hotly into Cheryl's eyes.

 

"Fine, I'll do it," 

 

Upon hearing the encouraging whispers to Archie as Veronica got settled into the closet, just as Cheryl shut the door behind them. Seven minutes. It was just seven minutes in a closet with the redheaded Ansel Elgort. The old Veronica wouldn't care what ties she would cut in those seven minutes if it meant having Archie push her against the wall and kiss her roughly but this was the new Veronica. She was helping to get two hopeful friends together. Her brown eyes shifted around the closet, that was almost as big as the closet Veronica had back in New York. She shifted her gaze to Archie who was staring at her, she diverted her gaze to take a look at the time. One minute, it had been one minute since they entered the closet. 

 

"So, you and Betty seemed like you were having fun at the dance," 

 

"Yeah, Betty's a great friend," 

 

"Is that all it is just friends?" 

 

Shifting her gaze back to see Archie moved closer to her underneath the light.  Veronica took a step back, giving him a curious gaze when she saw the glint of light in his eyes at the mention of Betty and bite back her smirk. 

 

"I don't think it's just friends, at least I don't want to be but," 

 

"But what? Betty is so in love with you, why are you holding back?" 

 

"Alice, Betty's mother had a complete meltdown when Polly, Betty's sister began dating Jason Blossom," Archie began, looking to the door as if he could feel the eyes of Cheryl on the tour, her tortured gaze burning a hole through it as she hides it with a vicious smirk. "Betty would flee to my house to avoid the fire, I just don't want to go through a battle when I"m trying to focus on my music, and somehow playing football to please my dad," 

 

"Isn't she worth a little battle? From what I heard Jason could be a dick, and maybe that is why her mom didn't want her daughter with him but, you're not him. If you don't fight for her someone else will see her and when you want to go back, she'll . . ." 

 

"She'll be gone," 

 

 "Exactly, Archiekins," Veronica fixed his tie with a gentle smile. "So fight for her, or lose her." she encouraged. She laughed softly as Archie pulled her into a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck as the two of them hugged. Suddenly, the door pulled open and she heard Reggie cheer for Archie. Her brown eyes shifted out the door, as she took a step back and unwrapped her arms from Archie's neck as she saw the broken blue eyes of Betty Cooper staring into them. "Betty wait," Veronica started out but the blonde's gaze quickly turned cold as she ran from the house. 

 

"She lasted longer than I thought," Cheryl spoke with a smirk curled on her red lips. Toni rolled her eyes from the couch, "Who hurt you?" Toni asked as she crossed her arms and the redhead turned her gaze towards her. "No-one you sapphic serpent, why the hell are you even here?" 

 

"You shady bitch," Veronica shook her head, walking straight for the door after Betty Cooper.

 

"Veronica wait!" Archie spoke as he caught up with her, "We should look for her together," 

  
"Trust me, the last thing Betty needs is us finding her together." 

 

Veronica walked out of Thornhill, finding the blonde walking down towards the gates. She turned to face Veronica with a deep glare that almost caused the ice queen to take a step back with how much hostility had been in the look. 

 

"Was the whole being nice to me thing a game?"  Betty spat her, as she got closer. "Did you use me to get Archie so you claim Riverdale high as your new kingdom?" she shook her head at Veronica who opened her mouth to speak but Betty had cut her down with harsh words. "I thought you were a butterfly but you are just a wasp! leave me the hell alone Veronica for good," the blonde finished turning her back to her and walking away without even a glance back to Veronica. 

 

Veronica watched as Betty walked off in the night, a sigh falling from her lips as she turned to walk the other way. She hadn't messed up, but maybe Archie would find her and explain? She walked with her head down. She had hope that Betty and she would become best friends, Veronica could use a friend like her. Keeping her head down from all the world as she allowed herself a moment of weakness. Many thoughts swirled in her head; had she messed up by going in the closet? by making sure that Cheryl wouldn't get hands on Archie? She was just trying to protect her friend or hopeful friend and it turned around.

 

"Don't tell me that Betty Cooper made you sad,"  Toni sounded from in front of her

  
Veronica felt herself jump a little in surprise when Toni spoke, pulling her from her own head. "I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders, "I messed up going in that closet with Archie, nothing happened. I thought I was doing the right thing but-"

 

"But you got blossomed," Toni said walking over and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. : "Why feel guilty over something that didn't happen? Betty assumed the worst. Give her time," 

 

"And if time doesn't help her like me?" 

 

"Then that's one friend, Veronica Lodge doesn't need," Toni squeezed her shoulder with a smile. "Come on, let me take you somewhere and we can get our mind off the disaster." 

* * *

 

Veronica laughed as Toni stopped the motorcycle at the edge of Sweetwater River. She couldn't believe, she allowed Toni to convince her to get on the back of her motorcycle in a dress, even old Veronica wouldn't be so reckless but she almost allowed herself in the months since her father's arrest how good it was to laugh. She examined around her before, she flipped one of her legs from around the motorcycle and took a step off the bike. She could hear laughter from the truck a few feet from her, her brown eyes shifted to meet Toni's as she climbed from her bike. "So, how long have you had the hots for Cheryl Blossom?" Veronica asked, grinning when Toni flushed for a bit, elbowing her in the side. Walking at her side.

 

"How did you know?" Toni asked as the two of them walked to the truck that Sweet Pea owned.

 

"Know what?" Fangs asked as they came closer, "That you are hot for Cheryl Bombshell Tiny?" he grinned and waved to Veronica.   
  


"You can practically smell the sexual tension whenever you two lock eyes," Veronica said from the side of her sending Sweet Pea and Fangs into howls of laughter. She looked at the two men with a smile as she shook her head. "Are we intruding on a date?"

 

"Our date finished hours ago," Sweet Pea hopped off the tailgate as he walked to Toni and Veronica, "You know, it's frightening you are as short as Toni is," he smirked down at the new girl, taking her in up and down. "They say anyone shorter than five foot five is a demon," he heard Fangs chuckle as Toni smacked his chest. He backed away with his hands up in the air. "Hey, Tiny it's just a saying," he licked his lower lip and turned his attention to Veronica.

 

"We might be smaller but," Veronica smirked back up at him than at Fangs. "Want us to prove it?" she looked to Toni who had a proud smirk on her face. 

  
Fangs got down from the tailgate and joined Sweet Pea's side. An amused smirk on his face, "Oh can you handle it, little dove?" he saw Toni roll her eyes. "If you think you can beat us," he looks at his boyfriend, "Then a game of chicken, it's a warm night unless you two are afraid for a little late night game of chicken?" he licked his lower lip as Veronica pulled the cape from her shoulders and set it on the tailgate. He hit Sweet Pea's chest with a smirk before shrugging off his serpent jacket. 

* * *

 

Laughter filled the air at Sweetwater River as Veronica sat on Toni's shoulders, pushing back against Fangs and attempting to make him fall into the cold water beneath. The score was set at a tie of three and three. All though, the four of them have been having too much fun to bother to keep track. She giggled when Fangs wobbled a little, her fingers wrapped around his biceps as almost tumbled back. "If I'm going you're coming with me," she simply stated as the two began pushing each other to see which one would fall into the water, Veronica's fingers quickly moved to wrap around his wrist as she tumbled to the side and the water consumed them both. She sent him a smirk when he looked at her with surprise before both of them broke the surface. "That doesn't count, Fangs set your tiny ass into the water," Sweet Pea smirked at her, Veronica looked at him with a smirk before splashing wat in his face.  

 

Toni and Fangs looked at each other before both splashed at Veronica and Sweet Pea, setting them off in a game of splashing causing their laughter to increase under the moonlight. "Okay okay, it's getting a little bit nippy we should get back," Toni said calling a truce, her eyes connected with Veronica's. "Would your mom mind you staying the night?" grinning as Veronica shook her head no, the two of them set off to the surface with Fangs and Sweet Pea following, something caught on Toni's foot,  "Hold on," she said as reached into the water, unwrapping the thing that grabbed a grip of her foot before bringing it from the water, her eyes widened as she took a step back and screamed with Veronica when she saw it was a hand. 

 

Fangs moved forward quickly with Sweet Pea at his side, setting his hand on Veronica's back, as he looked down in the water. The moon hitting the water just right to show the body Toni discovered. 

 

"It's Jason Blossom," 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the little bit of Choni and Barchie, both of those will progress along with the story. I died at the little Swangs fluff in the beginning. 
> 
> If you're reading this, help me out a bit? I need a ship name for Veronica and Fangs? I can't come up with anything.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night ends with police interrogation. By the time the school day arrives, rumors have already circled the mill. What was the fallen princess from New York doing with at Sweet Water River in the middle of the night with three Southsiders? , a moment of bonding happens between Fangs and Veronica and after a long day. The trio finds themselves at a booth in Pop's with two surprise guests, well one surprise guest.

"Explain to me again, why the four of you were down here at the river so late?" 

 

 

"We've _answered_ that question three times, now can we go?" Sweet Pea snapped. Sheriff Keller had managed to find a way to repeat himself in a different way for the last fifteen minutes, igniting the fuse of Sweet Pea's short temper. He felt the hand of Fangs on his chest, attempting to calm him down but it was chilly, the four soaked teenagers were huddled in a blanket in their wettened clothes being held hostage as the sheriff beaded his way around the same question expecting a different answer. This was a smoke show, the real question that he desired to ask was. What was Veronica Lodge doing down at SweetWater River with three serpents?  Sweet Pea didn't take a step forward but glared at the cop, "Why not ask the real question? Why not ask, 'Why is the pristine daughter of Hiram Lodge doing with three Southside Serpents?" he snarled at the Sheriff. 

 

"Son-" Sheriff Keller warned but cut himself off hearing the car pull up behind him.

 

Veronica stood to the side of the truck in her dress that was now soaked because of her bra and panties, her cape around her shoulders huddled under the blanket beside the serpent trio. Her brown eyes shifted from the sheriff to the view over his shoulder over the morgue pulling Jason's body from the river. The night's mood switched so much it could've given her whiplash, she pandered the thought if this is simply just another day in Riverdale or was this the new Riverdale? the one where a young kid, her age lost his life and she just found his body? She didn't know if she could stomach the answer which caused her to shiver and shift towards the trio for warmth. Veronica was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of a door slamming, and she paled considerably when she saw her mother finally arrived and was storming up to them. She shrunk down, resisting the urge to hide her face in Sweet Pea's arm away from the look her mother had sent her. 

 

"Sheriff Keller!" Hermione snapped as she stopped in front of the group. She examined the trio with her daughter quickly with narrowed eyes before turning to the Sheriff and staring him down as she stepped forward. "As you can see my daughter and her friends, are soaked from head to toe. I'm sure they've answered all your questions by now, can they go home and change? Or would it please you if they catch pneumonia?" silence fell among those of Sweet Water River, Veronica could've sworn that the cops had stopped looking to take at the scene. Veronica turned to look at Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Toni who all looked amused as the Sheriff who had been hard on the young Southsiders whenever they ran into him was put in his place.

 

"You can all go, but if I have any other questions. I'll come by the southside and ask,"

 

Veronica looked at the sheriff with a frown, she crossed her arms under her chest. "Should I be expecting a visit to Sheriff? or are you just displaying your disgust of the Southside Serpents to them?" she looked the older man up and down with a roll of her eyes before turning to look at the trio. "See you tomorrow at school," 

 

Fangs kept his hand on Sweet Pea's chest, looking as Veronica walked away with her mother. Sheriff Keller slipping away from the trio of Serpents to deal with the oncoming crowd. He shifted his gaze to Toni and Sweet Pea, confusion across his expression. He expected Hermione Lodge to turn her nose up in disgust at the company her daughter kept but instead put the good ol' sheriff in his place and let them get away without the hours upon hours of interrogation that probably would've happened.  He shook his head, "Anyone has a clue what just happened?" he asked once the shock wore off. 

 

"It seems that the newest northside just stuck up for us," 

* * *

Sweet Pea walked into school, feeling multiple pairs of eyes on him. It wasn't anything new to Sweet Pea, even before he was a Serpent he had a few run-ins with the Northsiders that stuck their nose up and acted better since they were born on the right side of the track. He wasn't stupid, far from it; he had known that by now the rumor mill had run its course and many questions would be asked. Who shot Jason Blossom and why was Veronica Lodge with them last night? He was ready for it, especially if that meant he got his hands on that pompous jackass, Reggie Mantle.  He stopped at Toni's locker, before looking at her. "Your little bombshell crush is here, almost shocking. Maybe she's avoiding mommy and daddy, " he teased as Toni glared at him. "What it hasn't crossed your mind that Cheryl might have been the one to pull the trigger?" he whispered in a low voice with a laugh.

 

"Sweets!" Toni smacked his chest. "Cheryl loved her brother, she wouldn't kill him" 

 

He chuckled at how low her tone went. "Relax I was joking. . .  at least slightly joking," 

 

"Sweet Pea," Reggie taunted his name as he came up behind him. "I heard a little bird saying you and your boyfriend were there before Veronica Lodge showed up," Sweet Pea turned around, taking a step forward even when Toni placed a hand on his chest.

 

"Maybe hiding Jason's body in the river?" Reggie asked edging him on. "You didn't do things to the body, right? _Faggot_." 

 

Sweet Pea pushed Toni's hand from his chest, throwing a right hook before launching Reggie into the ground. Moose and Clayton rushed over, grabbing Sweet Pea's arms and tried to wrench him off Reggie. He fought against them, all he wanted to do was bash Reggie's head off the floor a few times. As they wrenched him away, Reggie took a cheap shot and hit him in the face but only for Fangs to show up and punch him down. 

 

"Knock this off right now!" Weatherbee's voice filled the air as he pushed between the serpents and the jocks. "I had a fear of this happening when Southside HIgh was shut down and should've nipped it in the bud before anything like this could happen," he turns to the serpents. "Hand over your jackets, as of right now. No gang representation of any kind,"

 

"Are you kidding me?" Sweet Pea roared out. "This has nothing do with the Serpents." 

 

"This has everything do with the Serpents," Weatherbee didn't even bother to give him a glance. 

 

"Are you kidding me?" Veronica sounded to the side of them, her arms crossed as she came over. "Mr. Weatherbee, I personally watched as Reggie went over to picked a fight with Sweet Pea, it's not his fault, and certainly is more of a Bulldog problem than a serpent,"  her brown eyes staring up in the gaze of the principal with a knowing look. "If you make the Serpents take off their jackets or suspend Sweet Pea over defending his sexuality, I have a few contacts in New York who would love to spin a story on Riverdale High's esteemed principal playing favorites and targeting a member of the LGTBTQ+ community, wouldn't want that would you? I mean this school doesn't need any more bad press about the jocks especially with the death of one of their own," 

 

Sweet Pea bites back a smirk as he watched Weatherbee and Veronica standoff. He was impressed, to say the least, and didn't expect her to stick up for them. He leaned against the locker, looking at Weatherbee with an amused smirk.

 

"Very well, Mr. Mantle and Sweet Pea will serve detention," Mr. Weatherbee stood down, not wanting to take a chance if Veronica had been telling the truth. "Let's go, Mr. Mantle,"  Weatherbee walked away with the jocks. Sweet Pea walked over and stood beside Veronica. "You weren't even there when Reggie taunted me, " Sweet Pea turned his attention towards the smaller woman. 

  
"He doesn't need to know that," Veronica smiled up at him. "You're welcome," she walked away from him. 

 

Sweet Pea watched as Veronica walked down the hall, "Thank you," he called out with a shake of his head and chuckle. He turned to face Toni and Fangs "What is she?" 

 

"I truly have no idea, but I like her," 

 

"Me too," Fangs agreed with Toni before lifting his hand to Sweet Pea's face that had been bruising, "I can handle a hit," he pressed his lips to Fangs' palm.

 

Toni stared at them for a moment, "Okay we get it, you two idiots are in love. Can we go to class?"

* * *

Veronica had been shocked by how fast the day was gone. Now, she just had to get through Vixen practice without fighting with Betty. She had done fairly good at avoiding the blonde ponytail for the day and even explained to Kevin what ACTUALLY happened in the closet with Archie. She hadn't known what it was about Betty that made her turn into someone who wasn't her, she had to hold herself back as in fear of hurting the girl she hoped would be her best friend, so taking a detour on the way to the gym had been a perk when she spotted Fangs on the couch. She grabbed the flyer he was looking at, "You like musicals?" she asked as she sat on the couch at his side. "Consider me shocked," she gave a teasing wink as she set her bag to the side of her.

  
Fangs chuckled as he took the flyer back, turning to look at Veronica. "If you got to know me better, you wouldn't be," he laughed as he set the flyer down. "I was going to sign up," he admitted before turning his body to face Veronica's. "Aren't you suppose to be somewhere?" he asked as his gaze shifted down the brunette's face. Fangs usually were heading towards the Whyte Wyrm but with Sweet Pea in detention, Toni at River Vixen practice and Joaquin sneaking in the janitor's closet feeling up Kevin Keller, he had no one to hang out with and decided to take this quiet time to debate if he was going to audition for the musical Kevin had been putting together. It was either that or join Jughead Jones at a booth at Pop's and he wasn't ready for the annoying silence that followed along with the pitter patter of typing. 

 

"I'm taking my time getting there, Toni said she'd cover but more on you," shifting her gaze to him. "You were going to sign up. Why past-tense?" 

  
"Sheriff Keller's son is running the musical and I doubt anyone would let the southside serpent join," Fangs shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you taking your time?" he asked.

 

"Don't let fear stop you, Kevin can't say no if you show up and wow him. To hell with you being a southsider, so what? If you're talented that's all they'll care about," she licked over her teeth, "And Betty, I've been avoiding her wrath all day." 

 

Fangs chuckled, shaking his head. "Okay so fear is stopping you as well," he looked at her. "Why does it matter what Betty thinks of you?"

 

Veronica took a deep breath in as she turned to look at him, "When I first came to Riverdale. She was the first person I met, she was sweet and kind. Nothing like me, I had an illusion in my head that we're meant to be best friends" she looked down at her hands.  "I was a rich, snotty trust fund baby. I made a promise I would be more like her, "stealing a glance at Fangs. "It's like I don't want to let her down, because if she doesn't believe in me then maybe there is no hope for me at all," she laughed softly as she shook her head. "I know that sounds lame," 

 

"It doesn't,' Fangs placed his hand on top of Veronica's. "Screw Betty Cooper if she thinks less of you," he shook his head. "Honestly? from where I'm sitting, you're amazing," he gave her a smile. "And fierce, you stuck up to Weatherbee and made him rethink the choice everyone knew he had made," he grinned. "Even if Betty Cooper doesn't like you, you have three friends that don't care how you were in New York and whatever use it against you if we found out," Fangs promised. "If you'll have us, " he chuckled.

 

Veronica grinned up at him, squeezing his hand. "I'll happily have you," she said before standing up. "I'll make you a deal, you come with me to practice. I'll audition with you, and even if the others don't accept you, at least you'll have me at your side," Veronica held out her hand.

 

Fangs chuckled as he shook her hand, "Deal," before he stood up and walked with her. 

* * *

 

Veronica looked over her shoulder at Fangs who was sitting on the bleachers. He nodded behind her, she followed his gaze and saw Toni was talking with Cheryl, without the outburst from the redhead. She shook her head with a smile, before focusing on stretching her legs out. "Why are you smiling?" Betty asked from the side of her, "Found another friendship to destroy?" the blonde asked and she felt the fuse of her anger being light. "Things were fine with Archie and I before you came into the story," from how Betty was talking, it seemed like Archie hadn't found her last night either. She shifted her gaze to the blonde and stood on her feet. "Betty," she stared out.

 

"No, my mother was right about you Lodges," 

 

"Stop okay?!" Veronica snapped, cutting Betty off from her angry ramble. She felt the attention in the room drifting to her, but Veronica knew Fangs was watching and found strength in that. "I don't know what you think happened," she started off getting closer to Betty. "I did nothing with Archie in the closet, all we did was talk about you," shrugging her shoulders/ "It's not my fault, you're so insecure you with yourself that you can't see Archie has the same feelings for you, and I'm not sorry for going into the closet, I did that to protect you from getting hurt! I'm sorry if you view that as a wrong thing, Betty but I won't sit here and be dragged through the mud for being a Lodge when you don't know me," 

 

Betty took a step back, glaring at Veronica. "I'm sure nothing happened, just like nothing happened with the serpents you were with last night," 

  
Cheryl stood up, "That's enough practice for today, disappear!" she yelled out to the vixens. 

 

Veronica clenched her fists for a moment before turning to face Fangs who was already at her side with a smile. 

 

"You did great," Fangs said wrapping an arm around her, she smiled at him before walking out of the vixen practice. 

* * *

 

Fangs chuckled as he sat in the booth at Pop's. He couldn't believe Veronica had managed to convince Kevin to let them audition for the Once More with Feeling musical. He was at Sweet Pea's side with the raven-haired girl across from them. "So just in your second day at Riverdale. You saved Sweet Pea from getting suspended and the Serpents losing their skins, got me an audition for the play and put Betty in her place. Are you tired?" he asked as he took a sip of his Vanilla milkshake. He licked his lower lip, shifting to look at Sweet Pea lovingly. The bruise had shown up on his face but it made him look even more handsome if that was possible. "And Cheryl even allowed Toni to take her home, it's an entire whirlwind of shock," he chuckled. He managed to steal one of the fries. 

 

Veronica shifted her gaze between the couple, a smile on her face. "No, I feel oddly in control,"   she shrugged her shoulders. She took a sip of her milkshake, "DId Weatherbee say anything?" she asked Sweet Pea, knowing that he personally was overseeing the detention after school. All though, these weren't the friends Veronica had envisioned herself finding in Riverdale, she had been happy with it. She wasn't getting judged for being raised differently, and with her father, in jail, none of them had made her feel less herself. She heard the bell above Pop's ring and turned to face the door to see that Toni had arrived with Cheryl in the toe. She scooted closer to the wall, sitting across from Sweet Pea as Toni and Cheryl joined them. She saw the look on Sweet Pea's face and squeezed his hand, "her brother did just get found dead," shrugging her shoulders

 

Sweet Pea looked to Veronica, shrugging his shoulders. "To be expected, Reggie got to go after a hard five minutes to practice for that game," He shrugged leaning back in the booth as Toni made her way over with Cheryl. He tensed up for a bit but relaxed when he felt Fangs put his hand on Sweet Pea's leg, and Veronica's hand clutching his for a moment. "Yeah I know," he relaxed and took his hand away from hers, to take a sip of his milkshake. He would tolerate Cheryl for Toni, Fangs and even Veronica. He felt a little bad for what he teased in the hallway and knew how hard it was to lose a family member. "So how'd you score Fangs an audition to this musical," he rolled his eyes. He hated musicals, at least that's what Fangs thought. He loved how his boyfriend got so into them, and never took his eyes off the screen until it was over. 

 

Toni grabbed Cheryl's hand before they entered, "Hey, they'll be good. I promise," she was shocked that Cheryl was even allowing her to touch her let alone convince her to join them at Pop's, but after Toni found her in the bathroom stall crying her eyes out. Toni had quickly joined her and shut the door to the stall as she simply allowed Cheryl to break down before the redhead shocked them both and hugged her as she wept. She couldn't believe what she found out from Cheryl, how her parents were acting, how her mother had grown cold and the only room she felt safe it was her brother's. She had known by practice that Cheryl had been avoiding going home so invited her.  She let her hand drop to the side and walked into the diner and up to the table, ignoring the look that Sweet Pea sent. 

 

Normally, Cheryl wouldn't be seen with a serpent let alone a woman serpent. Keeping herself contained under the countless eyes as she walked down the hall, the way she heard people talk about JJ had been enough and she ran to the bathroom to hide and found an unlikely savior in Toni Topaz. Cheryl clung to the one person who hadn't asked her anything about JJ or gave her judgemental looks like her handmaidens. She had a secret and she would keep it to herself at least until after this pep rally in her brother's honor. She looked between the three in the pop's booth before sitting down beside Veronica. "Veronica, consider me shook with how you treated Betty," 

 

"Cheryl," Veronica spoke, "It was fun watching perfect Betty get put in her place," Cheryl interrupted. 

 

Laughter filled the air around the booth that day, hours before the pep rally. It was a shocking fivesome to find in that booth, all laughing and having fun. Truly a hard sight to look away from if you were in Pop's, the laughter had been nearly contagious.  Three Southside Serpents and two princess types, what a paring right? or a match made in heaven? That is the question Jughead Jones had been pandering as he watched from two booths away. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea and Fangs have a night in, while Veronica goes on her date with Chuck only to get burned the next day.

"So, are you a suspect now?" Veronica asked as she took a sip of her coffee. Her brown eyes shifting up to look upon the face of Archie Andrews. She like everyone was stunned into silence on the day after the pep rally when Cheryl was plucked from science class to be questioned in her own brother's murder, but that wasn't what shocked everyone. The way the red-headed bombshell spoke the words  _I'm Guilty_ caused a chill to run down Veronica's spine. She never would tell anyone of the conversation she had with Cheryl in the locker room, the only ones who'd know were Toni and Cheryl, Veronica had a feeling there was something else going on. She didn't know them well, but the way people spoke of Jason and Cheryl, there was no way that she could've killed her twin brother. 

 

"My dad says everybody is, including me," Kevin confirmed, from his spot at Betty. He was dodging looks from Joaquin, and Veronica hides her smirk behind her cup of coffee. "Not me girl, "Veronica mused. "I don't know these people," she saw from the corner of her eye, Sweet Pea rolling his eyes as Fangs chuckled under his breath.. Veronica was shocked by how Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni were sitting close to her but not in the 'circle' that would be Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews' friend group, but a fist fight didn't break out which she was happy, Reggie was probably keeping his mouth shut so Sweet Pea wouldn't close it for him again. 

 

"Aren't you lucky," Toni rolled her eyes, "The first place he'll look is at the Serpents after Cheryl," she tossed one of her chips at Veronica with a playful glare.  

 

"Should we," Kevin shot a look around the inner circle. "Binge-watch making a murder?" 

 

"Sorry, Can't I have to stay late to work on the paper with Juggie," Betty answered as she took a bite of her carrot, clearly oblivious to look, Archie, sent her. "Count me out too, I've got a date tonight," then she felt everyone's eyes on her. 

 

"Which Riverdale Hottie made the cut?" Kevin asked with a smile his face with the news.

 

"Hey, Vee-Lo. I'll swing by the Pembrooke to pick you up at eight ?"

 

Veronica shifted back in her seat, a smile on her lips as her brown eyes shifted to meet Chuck. "I'll be waiting," she moved a strand of her hair behind her ear, smirking a bit as Kevin and Betty shot her a look. 

 

'Chuck Clayton?" Betty asked in a judgemental tone, "He's kind of a player," 

 

"Who cares?" Kevin shrugged off Betty's comment. "He's the hottest of hot, and he's the varsity football coach's son. In Riverdale, that's like dating a Kenndey." 

* * *

Sweet Pea opened the door to his trailer, his fingers curled into Fangs shirt as he pulled him into a kiss and in the trailer. He cupped the back of his boyfriends head as the kiss deepened. The door to the trailer slammed shut as he pushed Fangs against the door, grinning into the kiss when he earned a groan from his boyfriend. He felt Fangs hand slid up his chest,  pushing the heavy leather jacket to the floor. The two stumbled back into the table, it shaking for a moment as they stumbled back onto the couch, the two tripped over a towel causing both of them to fall straight to the ground and bump their heads together. He pulled away chuckling, looking into the eyes of his boyfriend. "Are you okay, baby?" he leaned his forehead against Fangs. "Just fine," soon their lips reconnected. Sweet Pea took advantage with Fangs on top of him, and pushed the leather jacket off of Fangs and tossed it elsewhere. 

 

Fangs pushed him down, kissing Sweet Pea's neck tattoo.  He traced it with the tip of his tongue, smirking as his boyfriend shuddered underneath him. He slid one of his hands between him, unbuttoning the top of his pants. Fangs and Sweet Pea both weren't ones to lose control, hence their need for a third party that would turn into a sub for the two of them. Sliding his hand into Sweet Pea's jeans, rubbing against his cock. He heard a growl from Sweet Pea and hushed him with a kiss. The two of them hadn't been able to get any time together alone since Fangs had been helping his mom around the house. He grunted as his boyfriend nipped at his lower lip, "What's that baby?" he palmed him through his boxers, feeling Sweet Pea's thick cock harden underneath his touch. His hips rolled against Sweet Pea's, teasing him up and down to try and make him squirm underneath him. 

 

"Alright get on with it," Sweet Pea snapped in a moan. 

  
"With pleasure," 

 

Fangs yanked Sweet Pea's pants and boxers down around his ankle. He grabbed his boyfriend's cock, stroking it hard. His thumb ran over the head of his boyfriend's cock. He took a moment to look over Sweet Pea's face, before leaning his head down and swirling his tongue around the tip. He felt Sweet Pea's fingers curl into his hair, trying to maintain control. He hallowed his cheeks and took the thick length into his mouth. Bobbing his head, he placed his hand on Sweet Pea's chest, He pulled back, his eyes drifting to look at Sweet Pea as he stroked his cock, smirking a little bit before licking the underside of his boyfriend's cock, tracing the vein underneath with the tip of his tongue. He took him back in, hallowing his cheeks and taking Sweet Pea deep down his throat. 

  
"Fuck, you like that cock don't you?" His eyes glued on Fangs, watching his boyfriend take his cock. It was one of the hottest things he'd seen in his life.  Sweet Pea pulled Fangs off, the pop that his mouth made as his cock left his mouth. Sweet Pea swore it took all his strength not to put it back in, he pulled Fangs up his body instead and kissed him roughly. He flipped the two around, putting Fangs on the ground as the kiss heated up. Kneeling between Fangs Legs, he quickly undid his belt and tossed it to the side. He [ulled down Fangs boxers and jeans with one tug. Licking his lower lip,  looking over Fangs who seemed annoyed he lost control. He shook his head, "Not tonight baby," before Fangs could reply, Sweet Pea flipped him on his hands and knees. 

 

He wrapped a hand around his boyfriend's cock, from behind and pumped it for a moment. He smirked as the precum tripped on his hips, and Fangs groaned out underneath him. Pulling back, "Hold your cheeks apart baby," smearing the precum onto his asshole. Sweet Pea's cock was still wet from Fangs mouth, so he gripped his boyfriend's hips and pushed into him. A grunt falling from his lips, as he thrust into his boyfriend. He left one hand on his boyfriend's hips, while he reached in front of im and began to stroke Fangs cock.  He leaned his head back as he switched up the pace, stroking him hard as he went faster into him. "Oh fuck," he groaned along with Fangs, He met his boyfriend's lips as he thrust harder into his boyfriend.

 

"I'm gonna fucking cum," Fangs panted.

 

"Me too baby," He pressed his lips to the back of Fangs neck and groaned out as they came together.

 

"Wanna order a pizza?" Fangs asked as they curled up together on the floor, "And we missed the bed again," 

  
Sweet Pea chuckled and kissed his cheek.

 

 

* * *

Veronica stood in front of her locker, Betty at her side as she put the combination in. She could feel the lingering gaze of her friend on her, silently asking about the date without having to speak. The date, went fine expect Chuck didn't hold a decent conversation. She wanted a boyfriend, not just one she had sexual chemistry with, so it was already decided before she went to bed the other night. Veronica would drop Chuck gently, before attending lunch with Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs. She wouldn't sink to her old standards where the old Veronica would be too dazed from drugs, drinking, and sex to care about what matters. She wanted to change herself in every expect, which also happened to be the same argument she gave her mother when Hermione Lodge questioned the choice of friendship with three teenage gang members. 

  
"So, how'd it go with Chuck?" Kevin asked as he joined them,

 

"Chuck has muscles for days, but his conversation is no the stuff of Oscar Wilde or even Diablo Cody," Veronica set her lock back in the door, opening her mouth to go on before Cheryl's minions came around the corner. 

  
"Hey Veronica, how's the Sticky Maple you had last night?" Ginger asked as she walked further down the hall.

 

"The what now?" 

 

"The Sticky Maple Chuck gave you. How was it?"  Tina taunted with Ginger.

 

"We had a brown sundae if that's what you hyenas mean," Veronica answered with a roll of her eyes. Suddenly, she felt as if she was in Gossip Girl and just had a run-in with the classless cling-ons of Blair Waldorf who thought they were funny. Multiple cell phones chimed around them, which confused her for a moment. Her eyes darting to Kevin and Betty who hovered over his shoulder to take a look at his phone, both with shocked expressions over their features. She didn't bother asking for Kevin's phone's, simply just took it instead as she turned around, her eyes glued to the screen. 

 

"What the hell is a Sticky Maple?"

 

"It's kinda what it sounds like, It's a Riverdale Thing." 

 

"No Kevin, it's a slut-shaming thing. And I'm neither a slut nor will I be shamed by someone named, excuse me, Chuck Clayton." Veronica looked back down on the phone, "Does he really think he can get away with this? Does he not know who I am, I will cut the brakes on his souped-up phallic symbol," 

  
"Or we could go to Principal Weatherbee," Betty suggested.

 

"About the coach's son, and is the captain of the football team and Riverdale High's golden boy?" Veronica snapped at her.  "Or," Betty said again in a calming tone and hopeful eyes, "I can expose him in the Blue and Gold. Yeah I can do that,"

  
"Spoken like a true good girl, who follows the rules," Veronica said as she slammed the phone back into Kevin's chest, pushing him against the locker as she walked away. "Well, I don't follow rules. I make them and when necessary I break them," she went on as she walked down the hall, hearing Betty speed to keep up with her. "You want to help me get revenge on Chuck? Betty, awesome but you better be willing to go full dark no stars." Veronica stopped to glance back at Betty, "What do you say, in or out?" she asked as she turned around and saw Toni had appeared behind her, with an amused smirk. 

  
"I'm in," Toni chimed with a devious smile, "I'm into. . . I guess," Betty said from behind her. Veronica looked to both of her friends, "Good," she grabbed both of their hands and walked towards the boy's locker room. "Wait," Betty began to protest as they neared the door but the brunette already pushed it open and began going through the locker room, only to bump into Archie. "Move," she ordered the males in front of the door, "Out of my way," If Veronica hadn't been so angry, she would be amused by how red Betty had gotten when Archie approached without a shirt, and almost dropping the towel on the ground. 

 

"Veronica? What are you guys doing here?" Fangs asked from behind her. "Don't worry about it," she tossed back as she looked to Archie. "Move," she ordered her friend when she saw he was going to protest probably willing to help she snapped. "I mean it Andrews, hit the shower and stay out of my way!" she said pushing past him until she saw Chuck, probably bragging about what 'happened' with them last night to his posse. She cleared her throat from behind them, dropping her friend's hands as she opened her phone screen to the photo of them, holding it out for him. "This is disgusting, take it down," she ordered. 

 

"Whoa, whoa, why you so wound up? It's a bandage of Honor, " Chuck got on his soapbox, causing her eyes to roll. "And you're not exactly virgin territory after your closet date with Andrews and hours after skinning dipping with your scum buddies," Veronica could feel Toni tense behind her and looked over to see that Fangs and Sweet Pea had joined their friend. "Don't, you dare call them scum," Veronica warned, her glare intensifying if looks could kill. Chuck would be burning at her feet right now. 

 

"Okay, that is behind irrelevant, Chuck. You're not allowed to go around humiliating girls, for any reason under any circumstances, you jerk.' Betty piped up from beside her, but moved carefully around the closet date, and didn't defend the serpents which annoyed Veronica a little bit. "Look, I get that you're not a closet kind of girl, but hey, if you want to ride the Chuckwagon, that can be arranged," 

 

Veronica scoffed as she moved forward, "Let me keep this simple so that your preppy-murderer half brain can grasp it," she held her phone out to show him the photo, "Take. This. The Hell. Down," she didn't move back as Chuck moved forward, getting her face as she heard the jocks scramble to his side, not fully understanding the reason behind it until Sweet Pea and Fangs on each side of her, almost challenging him to anything further than getting in her face, to attempt to scare her into submission. 

 

"Okay that high-toned, bitch attitude may have worked on the betas in New York, but you're in Bulldog territory now," He smirked in her face, "I wouldn't make it worse on yourself, so I wouldn't fight back," 

 

Veronica didn't back down, she smirked up at him. "Do you think for one second you're gonna win your way out of this with your rapey voice and attempting threats? You're a bulldog cute," patted his cheek. "But didn't mommy tell you? Don't take a bite off something strange? It could be poisonous." she took a step back and walked away with Toni and Betty following behind her. 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea and Fangs provide comfort after Veronica's date with Chuck. The trio team up and take down Chuck Clayton, and knock the Bulldogs down a few pegs. Veronica lies to her mother and stays the night in SP's trailer, bonding ensues.

Veronica stared at the phone in her hand, scrolling through the comments. "What?" she whispered under her breath. Had this been the feeling she caused countless of her victims back in New York to feel? She knew guys were horrible, but the girls' comments were just as bad. She knew that she shouldn't expect anything less from Cheryl and her minions. Her thumb moved to click the button to see the latest comments wrote but Fangs had grabbed her phone and set it on the other side of him. She pulled her glasses off and set it on the table, as she held her hand out for her phone.

 

"You're reading the comments, Veronica. You never read the comments." 

 

"How can I not? Look at what they are saying," 

 

Fangs reached across the table, grabbing her hand. "You know it's not true, you're far from anything they are posting about." 

 

Veronica stared into his eyes, before breaking the gaze and turning as her mother walked out of her room. "Mija? Is everything alright?" concern written in her gaze. Veronica knew her mother had so much to deal with she didn't want to apply pressure to the wound her father gave from being arrested. 

 

"Yeah mom," Veronica took her hand from Fangs, "Just a long day of dealing with Cheryl Blossom," she lied smoothly. "I dealt with her mother, I know how Blossoms can be, how did your date go, honey, I've been meaning to ask, I liked the looks of that boy," Veronica didn't miss the way her mother shot Fangs and Sweet Pea a look.

 

"More handsome on the outside, more rotten on the inside," Veronica replied as she shifted to look at her work. She shifted as Fangs slid her phone back to her, seeing Betty's name pop up.

 

"What's that suppose to mean?"

 

"Don't worry about it, it's Betty can I take this?" she asked as she stood up and answered the phone, walking away from her mother. 

* * *

Fangs walked down the hallway, Veronica between Sweet Pea and himself. As they were walking in, they were met with the taunts of Reggie which quickly shut up when Sweet Pea stepped forward. He walked down the hall, and into the office of the blue and gold, sharing a look with Sweet Pea as they saw the number of girls Betty had rangled up. He stepped into the classroom, he hated being here after but he wasn't going to leave Veronica to defend herself against Chuck and his army of assholes, all though she could defend herself, she was a friend and he was going to help protect her. 

 

"This story is bigger than we thought," the blonde pony-tail stated. "I started asking around, seeing if what happened to you happened to anyone else and if anyone would go on record," 

 

"I will," Ethel Muggs piped up from the side of Betty, "100%," 

 

"It's five guys on the football team, Chuck and his posse,"  Betty told them.

 

"That's a shocker," Sweet Pea commented under his breath.

 

"Ethel was just about to tell us," Betty motioned to the female to speak up.

 

Fangs shifted on his feet as Ethel told the story of how Chuck approached in her the library, his eyes narrowed when he heard the voice of Cheryl. "Hasn't Toni tamed the red lioness yet?" he asked Sweet Pea before turning to look at the redhead came in. 

 

"Yes, yes. We've all heard your tragic origin story," Cheryl said brushing it off, her eyes rolling as Betty tried to comfort Ethel. "Not as terrible as being the prime suspect in your own twin brother's murder case but we all have our crosses meanwhile River Vixen practice starts in five minutes sluts so-" 

 

"They're ruining our lives," Ethel had a tear come down her cheek. "And to them, it's just a game, they keep score," 

 

"Wait, what do you mean they keep score?" 

 

"Each conquest earns them points," Ethel said looking to Veronica, "They keep track in some secret playbook," 

 

"We need to go to Weatherbee," Betty chimed in, "Find proof," 

 

"Proof of what Nancy Drew? That boy will be boys?" Cheryl said with a shrug, "Plus that playbook reeks of suburban legend,"

 

"How would you know Cheryl?" 

 

"Because, Freida Shallow, before he died, my brother was co-captains of the football team with Chuck," Cheryl said looking at Veronica, "And Jason never mentioned it, and he would never allow it," 

  
Veronica turned to face Cheryl, "Okay, well I never met your brother, but I'm not lying about what happened to me, and Ethel isn't lying," she motioned to Ethel behind her. "And proof or no proof, book or no book," she took a step closer to Cheryl with each word she spoke. "I'm going scorched earth on these privileged despicable miscreants," she took a final step. "You wanna get caught in that backdraft, Cheryl? Call me or one of these beautiful, young, strong, intelligent women "slut," one more time," 

 

Fangs had a proud smirk on his lips as he turned to look at Sweet Pea who was grinning ear to ear. 

* * *

 

Sweet Pea walked into the locker room, following the directions of Ethel's little friend. He heard the shower running, but paid no attention to it as he grabbed the book and opened it. He looked at the writing, countless females were listed including Polly Cooper, proof that Jason was just as creepy and an asshole like Chuck. He narrowed his gaze seeing the 'new girl' titled on Veronica, before closing the book. He was launched back into the locker, coming face to face with Chuck. 

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Chuck demanded, Sweet Pea allowed him to think he had the upper hand.

 

"I'm looking for this pretty of yours," Sweet Pea said with a glare, "And I'm taking it with me," 

 

"Oh what, to get Veronica to spread her legs to you? Man, you don't need to do that." Chuck chuckled, "She's easy," 

 

Sweet Pea clenched his jaw and headbutted Chuck, forcing the football player to let him go. He smirked seeing Chuck land on the floor hard, sending a kick into the side of the male, before punching him in the face and walking out of the locker room leaving the unconscious male on the floor.


End file.
